The need for an assembly that would enhance the movement of heavy vehicles, especially heavily loaded farm vehicles is well-known.
Typically, sugar beets, and the like, are harvested by a harvester and moved into large truck beds for hauling to market. This loading is done in the field as the harvester moves along the rows to harvest the beets. At some point in time, the hauling vehicle, such as the truck itself, or a pup that is attachable to the truck, is fully loaded and needs to be hauled to market, such as a receiving station for the beets. This movement problem is ever more severe when the fields are wet, or muddy.
Typically, the hauling truck is pulled or pushed out of the field to get it to solid ground, such as a paved road, or tarmac where the fully loaded truck is enabled to move on its own.
This is accomplished in a variety of ways by a variety of means such as, by a second vehicle towing the loaded vehicle, or a second vehicle pushing the loaded vehicle without a means of keeping the vehicles aligned. This is not a very convenient, way to do this job, and is a high risk safety factor
One such alternate means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,798 that issued to Smith on May 12, 1981, in which there is shown a push-pull coupling for wheel supported power scrapers. It should be noted that this device is a push-pull device as opposed to the push device of the instant invention, the reason for that becoming clear upon further explanation set forth infra.
A second vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,477 that issued to Pohler on Sep. 22, 2009, in which there is shown a system for capturing a vehicle. Such a device is mounted on the front of a first vehicle for deploying a grasping hook for grasping the rear bumper of a second vehicle.